The Prophecy
by rainieForest
Summary: HAITUS!Rewrite of "Fulfilling Your Greatest Wish," hopefully being better than the original...four friends started their journey in the world of windia...not knowing they were part of a long age prophecy...R&R...rated T for some languages xp...hope u en
1. Prophecy

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters does.

The Prophecy

Windia, a world once known for its peace and harmony, a place of happiness shared among each and everyone of its people, was one of the most prosperous worlds in the universe. For hundreds of years, Windia schooled the finest warriors the eight worlds had ever seen. Ranging from mages to thieves, Windia was known to have the most powerful mages, the strongest warriors, the most skilled archers, and the most cunning thieves.

But suddenly the universe changed. For a hundred years, light turned to dark and the warriors of seven worlds had to fight to protect their people from the grasp of evil while the other two help cause the destruction. But in the midst of chaos, a wise oracle prophesied a great change;

"When the enchanted knight spreads evil throughout the worlds, the stars and lightening will strike together with a straight shot into the heart of darkness and diminish the evil, turning darkness into light once again."

...owari...


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters does.

_Italic = past events_

Prologue

_He had to protect her. He had to protect Light, his angel. They have to win the Universal Tournament to prove that not only Windia had strong warriors. Out of the thirty six contestants, only sixteen were left after the first stage. He had to make sure she survives. No one can hurt her. She is his angel and he would kill anyone who hurts her. Zakum had proven that when his angel was attacked by four Yellonde warriors. And now he had to protect her from the other contestants. His other two teammates knew what to do if he was away._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zakum was angry. Of all his plans, this one had to fail. At the last second, one of the mages had cold feet and had ruined the incantation and now his spell is ruined. Cursing the cowardice of the mage, Zakum watched as monsters from Demethos were transported off the dying planet before killing off the coward mage.

"My Lord!" One of the mages cried, "We have to leave! Demethos is done for! The planet will explode!"

Although Zakum didn't reply, the rest of the mages got ready to teleport to their planet Scania.

"My Lord?"

"Hn." The mages took that as a confirmation. They surround their leader and began chanting the spell of teleportation. Just as the six disappeared, Demethos, the monster planet, blew up.

-------------------------------------------------------------

All around the universe, the nine planets were being overpopulated with monsters! What was even worst was that six of the planets were also being attacked and invaded by Yellondians from Yellonde, Kradians from Kradia, and Scanians from Scania. The war has started. Zakum is unleashing his plan, his plan to destroy Windia and the other planets that weren't with him. Zakum is unleashing his plan and no one can stop him.

For a hundred years, Zakum and his followers continued to spread evil and destruction throughout the universe. For a hundred of years, no one was able to stop the powerful warrior. All hope was lost, even if there are still others fighting the enemy. Still fighting for the peace they crave. There was no hope until a wise oracle prophesied the future.

When the prophecy was known and spread, everyone began searching for the chosen ones but no was ever found to have the power. And for a hundred years, the universe continued to fight.

…owari…


	3. Graduation Day

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters does. The name Zakum does not belong to me, I am only using it for the benefit of my story. Thank you.

_Italic = past events_

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

_It was Windia's fault. They killed Light and now they are going to pay._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the hundred years of war, everyone began losing hope for any chosen one to come and save them. People became afraid and biter, even selfish so they could survive. But what no one knew was that four chosen ones were born in the same year, hundred years since the war first started. All four were borne powerful but no one though anything of it. Each was born into some of the most powerful families on Maple Island. They were born in Windia, all in a different village, all in the same year, all being trained by their families to fight the monsters and Zakum's followers. The four were exceptionally powerful. The mage with more magic power than any in her family, the warrior with more strength than any child in his clan, the archer with more skill in the bow than those her age, and finally, the thief with more stealth and cunning than those of her class.

At the age of five, the four were admitted into the best warrior training academy on Maple Island, Maple Academy, to be trained in their powers and skills to one day fight for their planet's freedom. And that is where the four met and became close friends, even if they are of different class and studied in four different buildings of the school.

And so with ten years of training within Maple Academy, the four 15 year olds were now graduating at the top of their class.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Emma?! Andie?! Where are you guys?!" A pretty average height girl with long curly hair, piercing red eyes, dressed in a silver graduation gown and cap, cried as she walked around the grounds of the ceremony clearing.

"I saw the going into the restroom Schuyler," someone said behind the young thief. The now identified graduate turned and grinned at her one of her best friends, the handsome dark hair and calm hazel eyed, humble and kind warrior, who was also dressed in a graduation gown but unlike hers, his were black.

"Thanks Knyte!" Schuyler cried and ran toward the restroom to see her other two best friends; the pretty shoulder length black hair and bright green eyed, gentle and quiet mage. And long black hair, pretty purple eyes blunt and sarcastic archer, walking out.

"Em, An, the ceremony is about to start!" She said as she went up to them.

"Yea we know," Andie, the archer, said, "We're going there right now."

"Ok! I'll come with you then."

After the graduation ceremony, the four best friends were sitting be the lake near the school.

"After ten years, we finally graduated," Schuyler said softly.

"Yes," Knyte agreed.

"After this, we get out licenses in Victoria Island," Andie said, "We're going to be separated."

"But we can always keep contact," the ever cheerful and smart mouth thief said trying to dispel the tense mood.

"Yea."

"Well come one," Knyte said standing up, "We have to go back to the dorms to rest before going to board the Southperry ship tomorrow."

"Yea."

As the four were walking toward the dorms, Schuyler said, "I heard that this upcoming year, there's going to be a new class out."

"What do you mean?" Andie asked.

"I overheard some teachers talking about how there are some kids who are born with no skills or magic to become a mage, warrior, archer, or thief but show skills with guns and knuckles instead."

"What does that have to do with a new class?" Knyte asked, still confused.

"The new class is going to be called Pirate," a quiet voice said. The three turned to the fourth member of their group.

"Pirate?"

"Yes."

"And their weapons are going to be guns and knuckles?" Andie asked. The quiet mage nodded.

"Wow, that sounds cool," Schuyler said grinning, "I wonder who thought of that? Do you know Em?"

"Her name is Kyrin or something similar to that. I don't really remember her name."

"Oh well. We're going to be too busy training and leveling to worry about them," Andie said, "We won't be seeing any pirates for another ten years anyways."

"That's true but maybe with a new class, we can finally defeat Zakum," Knyte said.

"No way!" Schuyler protested, "We won't need their help! I'm going to be the one who takes down Zakum!"

"And why do you say that Schuyler?" Andie asked rolling her eyes.

"'cause I'm awesome." The three smirked at her comment.

"Whatever you say Schuyler," Knyte said shaking his head.

"Hey! You guys don't believe me?!"

"Not a chance," Emma replied smiling.

"Em?! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Laughing, the three ran from the angry thief, free and unworried of their future. Not evening knowing that in the next couple of years, their lives are going to change.

…owari…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: ahh yes, if you are wondering if the Zakum i am writing about is the same Zakum in the game, then you are wrong. although they share the same name, they are completely different. for example, zakum from the game is a giant rock guy with 6 or so arms...my zakum is an actual person with 2 arms and 2 legs. thank you.

Author's Note 2: there will be no zakum the rock guy in this story.


	4. Attacked

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters does. The name Zakum does not belong to me, I am only using it for the benefit of my story. Thank you.

_Italic = past events_

Chapter 2: Attacked

_They met and became friends after she defended him from the bad mouthing of other children in the orphanage. She was light, just like her name portrayed while he was dark. They completed each other. Only she can control the monster inside of him and everyone was grateful for that._

-------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week since the four boarded the ship to Victoria Island and Schuyler, Andie, and Knyte were becoming very bored. They didn't understand how Emma could sit all day and read without going crazy. What was even worst is that they still had another week until they docked in Lith Harbor and there wasn't much to do on the ship to begin with. Right now the four were in Emma and Andie's room; Emma was reading like always, Schuyler was sleeping on Andie's bed while Andie and Knyte were playing omok. So far, Knyte has won five games out of the seven they played and were working on their eighth.

Suddenly the ship shook, distracting Emma from her book, ruining Andie and Knyte from their game, and waking up Schuyler.

"What the heck was that?!" Schuyler cried, "Did we crash or something?!"

"I don't think so," Emma replied. Just then, they heard screams and laughter.

"Shit!" Andie cursed, "The ship's under attack!"

"Come one, we have to fight!" Knyte cried as he grabbed his sword.

"But is that a good idea?" Emma asked but also grabbing her wand, "I mean we're rookies. We can't possibly fight whoever attacked the ship."

"Yea but it's not like there's any high level people who can protect us," Andie said reaching for her bow and arrows, "We're going to have to protect ourselves and any other rookies we can help."

"Yea, yea. Ok, let's go kick some ass!" Schuyler cried putting on her level ten garnier claw and strapping her stars' pouch onto her right leg.

"Yea!" Knyte agreed. Emma and Andie signed but followed the two energetic friends out the door to fight. As the made their way to the upper level of the ship, they heard a chuckle behind them. Turning, they saw two people behind them, one holding a spear and the other had on a claw. The warrior was dressed in a blue sergeant, steel corporal pants, a level 35 Nakamaki, and red snowshoes. The thief was dressed in a blue sauna rode, black snowshoes, a level 30 adamantium guards for his claw, and a blue baseball hat.

"Well, well, well," the enemy thief grinned sadistically causing the three girls to shiver in fear, "Look what we found Sam. More fresh meat." The warrior also grinned, although their grins were anything but pleasant.

"Get behind me," Knyte said. The girls nodded slowly as Knyte walked to stand in front of them. Just then, a bright light flashed causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light died down, everyone heard two thumps on the floor. Looking down, they saw two wolbis on the ground by Knyte's feet.

"Ah nice mage, you noticed I was going to attack so you put up a shield," the enemy thief continued to grin, "Not so bad for a newbie, if I do say so myself."

Andie, Schuyler, and Knyte turned to see Emma glaring at the enemy thief with her want pointing at him.

"Thank you," she replied softly, "Now, why did you attack this ship?"

"Because it's fun," Sam, the warrior, replied this time, "Now, let's fight!"

Sam dashed towards Knyte with his spear ready for an attack but lucky, Knyte blocked the spear with his sword. Andie, who was standing behind Knyte, quickly shot three arrows at the blocked warrior, but Sam saw the arrows and pulled his spear back so he was able to hit the arrows away. Then with a wide but crazy grin, he cried, "Power Strike!" as he once again attacked Knyte.

As Andie and Knyte went up against Sam, Schuyler and Emma fought the thief. Schuyler and the thief were toe to toe with throwing stars at one another, with Schuyler throwing subis. The two were jumping and avoiding the stars although Schuyler had to make sure no stars went near Emma. As the two battled, Emma was gathering her magic for a spell. With her wand aimed at the thief, she cried, "Paralyze!" when she gathered enough magic to super power the simple spell. The green color spell blasted from her wand and hit the thief before he could see it, causing him to freeze in the air before hitting the ground it a loud thump.

"Shit!" The thief thought panicking. He couldn't move at all! Not even his fingers can move!

"Good job Em!" Schuyler praised causing the mage to flush pink, "We make a pretty good team don't you think? With my awesome skills and your magic!"

"Thanks Schuyler," Emma said smiling.

"But hey, how come it took you so long to cast that simple spell? I thought it didn't require a lot of magic."

"It didn't but I read that with the more magic behind a spell, the effect of the spell would last longer. But if you add too much magic, the spell would backfire."

"Oh. So how long do you think it will take for this guy to be able to move again?"

"Hm, with the amount of magic I put into the spell, he can move again in four hours, I think."

"Wow, that's cool. Hey, lets go see if An and Knyte need help."

"Ok."

By the time the two found their friends, the enemy warrior was already knocked out.

"Glad you two are alright," Knyte said signing in relief, "Lets go to the top now."

"Yea! More ass kicking time!"

The four made their way to the surface of the ship only to see a bunch of dead bodies of their classmates in the hallways and top deck of the ship with a handful of at least level 30 enemies around.

"Shit!" Schuyler cursed while Andie and Emma gasped in shock. Knyte stayed quiet although he was glaring at the invaders. The four then backed away from the door quietly and hid in an empty room.

"What are we going to do?" Schuyler asked, "We can't fight them all!"

"I agree," Andie said nodding, "Even if we are the top of our graduating class, we can't fight ten level 30s. We'll be killed in a second!"

"I can blast my magic as a signal of help," Emma suggested, "But then the enemies will know that there are still survivors on the ship."

"But if you do, do that, help will come," Knyte said, "But the question is, how fast is help going to get here."

"We can hole them off for about ten minutes," Emma concluded, "Any longer and they'll be too late."

"I say we do it," Andie said, "Even if we die, they'll know that we went down with a fight."

"Yea!" Schuyler agreed.

"Ok, we'll do it," Knyte nodded, "If we don't make it, know that I couldn't have asked for better friends."

"Don't say that," Emma said hugging Knyte, "We'll make it."

"Yea, we don't die that easily," Andie smiled.

After planning, they waited until the enemy had let their guards down before Emma unleashed her magic, sending out a signal for help. All the way across the ocean to Victoria Island, many people felt a powerful magic blast and wondered who had enough magic to unleash such a terrifying amount.

And on the ship, the magic burst had shocked everyone up. Scrambling around, the invaders searched the ship for the one who blast the magic.

"Ok girls," Knyte said as the four got ready for a tough battle, "Any minute now they will break down this door and we'll have to fight. Are you girls ready?"

"Ready!" Schuyler cried excitedly even though she knew this maybe their last battle.

"As I'll ever be," Andie signed.

When Emma didn't reply, they turned to see her staring at one of the beds in the room. Looking to bed, they saw someone sleeping in it.

"How come we never noticed him before?" Schuyler asked confused.

"And why didn't the magic blast wake him?" Andie included.

"More importantly," Knyte said, "Is he an enemy?"

"Not an enemy," Emma replied simply.

"How do you know that?" Schuyler asked.

"Look at her clothes." The three looked at the stranger's clothes and saw the red and white tube top, which is the standard girls' uniform top for Maple Academy.

"Oh."

"Should we wake her?" Knyte asked but before anyone could answer, the door burst open and the enemies piled in with smirks and scary grins.

"Shit," ran across the four friends' minds as they watched the ten surround them and blocking the door.

"Well, well, well," the one who seemed to be the leader said, "That was some power mage. I'm sure the boss could find some use for you."

"Not a chance!" Schuyler cried and skillfully threw her stars at him, calling out her attack, "Lucky Seven!"

With that attack, the battle started. Knyte attacked closed ranged, fighting the enemies around him while Schuyler, Andie, and Emma stayed at the back. The girls were continuously shooting and throwing arrows, spells, and stars at the enemies who got to close to them or had the advantage of Knyte. Within seven minutes, the four friends knew they were going to lose but with the knowledge that the enemy was going to take Emma, they continued to fight. Knyte wasn't skilled enough to fight, Schuyler's throws weren't fast enough, Andie's arrows kept being cut down, and Emma's magic was draining fast. All throughout the fast, the leader wasn't even fighting. He stayed behind and was just watched the fight and sometimes Emma since he was impressed that she still had enough magic to still cast spells even after her large magic blast earlier.

By the time ten minutes past, Emma was unconscious with magic drain, Andie's fingers were bleeding and out of arrows while Knyte and Schuyler were on the ground panting, with Schuyler out of stars. Within the whole ten minutes, they managed to kill three enemies and injured the rest, excluding the leader.

"You put up a good fight," the leader said, "But you're no match for us. Take the mage. Kill the rest."

"No!" Knyte cried. He stood up shakily to defend his friends but with a backhand to the face, he was sent flying to the wall and out cold.

Andie and Schuyler stood in front of the fallen mage even though they knew they had lost but they would still put up a fight to protect their friend from being kidnapped. Just as the leader walked up to the, he was impaled with six Ilbis. Shocked, everyone either turned or looked behind the girls and saw a rather cute girl with short brown hair, rubbing one of her blue eyes, dressed in the Maple Academy girls' uniform which consists of the red and white tube top, red skirt, and brown sandals, and yawning.

"Man can you guys be loud," she said, "So tired."

"Who the heck are you?!" One of the enemies cried out angrily.

"Me?" The girl asked, "I'm Evee. Who are you guys?" The strange girl then had a good look around the room and saw the dead, bloody, and unconscious bodies, "Oh no. You know what I hate the most in the world? Needless killing. Now I've got to hurt you."

But before the strange girl could do anything, a crash was heard on the upper level of the ship.

"Shit!" Another of the enemies' cried, "We got to get out of here!"

The enemies tried to escape but were all captures and the five survivors were all teleported to Lith Harbor, thanks to a Priest's Mystic Door.

"Thanks for saving us," Andie said gratefully to the Evee, "Without you, we would've died and Emma been kidnapped. We are in your debt."

"Don't mention it archer," Evee said and then grinned, "But there is something you can do for me."

"What is it?" Schuyler asked suspiciously.

Evee eyed smile and before their eyes, whipped out a market stand full of weapons and clothing, "You want to buy something? I got rare stuff you know."

Andie and Schuyler's fell face first to the floor in surprise.

"We're rookies!" Schuyler cried at her when they both composed themselves, "We don't have any money!"

"Aw and I thought I would get some business today too."

...owari...


	5. Separation

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters does. The name Zakum does not belong to me, I am only using it for the benefit of my story. Thank you.

_Italic = past events_

Chapter 3: Separation

"_Zakum!" A pretty girl with long blond hair and blue eyes cried in happiness as she hugged her best friend, the ever silent and cold Zakum, "We did it! We're going to be two of Scania's contestants for the Universal Tournament!"_

"_Yes we are," came Zakum's voice causing the bubbling girl to squeal in excitement._

"_Oh Zakum, our dream is coming true!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after being rescued, the four friends were getting ready to leave Lith Harbor. And by then, everyone in Windia had heard of a powerful mage and her three companions. Because of that, the ones who had saved them told them to keep quiet about what happened and just try to blend in. The priest was even nice enough to buy them some clothes so they wouldn't be walking around in the Academy uniform since the uniforms was a sure way of attracting attention, either good or bad.

Emma was now sporting a white and pink shoulder sleeve shirt, the same red skirt and sandals. Schuyler was now wearing the same uniform shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. Andie is now in a red and dark yellow T shirt, icy blue jeans with sandals. And Knyte is out of his uniform which was a plain white T shirt, blue shorts, and the same brown sandals as the girls. He is now dressed in a black and burst orange shirt T shirt, brown shorts, and sandals. And all but Schuyler's shirt was covering their left should which is level tattoo.

The level tattoo is just like a regular tattoo but infused with magic, it correctly shows the level in skills of the person who has it. After being admitted to Maple Academy or any academy, the students were branded with the black level tattoo on their left shoulder to show everyone their level. And as the person grows stronger, the tattoo would change numbers to show what level they are. So far, Emma is level 8 while the others were level 10.

The reason Emma is only level 8 while the others are 10 is because receive their licenses; mages only need to be level 8 while the other jobs require them to be level 10. And so in school, after the training mages reach level 8, the rest of their school years are spent meditating, spell creation, learning spells, and expanding their magic level. To expand their levels, mages need to read a lot of myths, legends, folklores, etc. The more they read, the more their magic grows so it wasn't a surprise when most of the mages love reading so much.

And so all prepared, the four set out to get their job licenses. Leaving by the only exit and entrance to Lith Harbor, the four were excited and at the same time depressed because they knew they were going to be separated for a long time.

"Ok," Andie said as she was looking at the map they had bought in Lith Harbor. The priest had told them that it would be a good idea to buy a map of the world because they could get lost easily so the four bought four maps for each of them, "From here to Henesys and Kerning City, there's going to be a split in the road. Henesys is east while Kerning is north west."

"So, Schuyler and I are going north west while you and Emma are going east," Knyte said.

"Yup."

"How long till the split in the road?" Schuyler asked.

"About five days," Emma replied.

"Oh my god, that's so long!"

"Shhh Schuyler!" Knyte glared at the young thief, "We have to be careful around. The monsters here are stranger than those near the academy."

"Yea, yea."

Five days later, they reached the split in the road. There were two wooden signs arrows, one pointing the eastern dirt path while the other pointing the north western dirt path.

"Well, this is where we split," Andie said sadly.

"Yea," Schuyler agreed, near tears. Knyte and Emma smiled sadly before Emma went to hug the distressed girl, Andie coming later while pulling Knyte. The four friends stayed in their embraced for a few minutes, Emma saying, "Remember to contact each other after reaching level 15. Once we're all 15, we can travel to Henesys and meet up. I'll miss you guys so much."

"We'll miss you guys too," Schuyler said. After one more last hug, the four split up. Andie and Emma taking the eastern path while Knyte and Schuyler taking the north western path.

The two girls reached Henesys early in the morning within five days, even with monsters around. The two were glad that the monsters around Henesys were low level or they would've gotten off worst, even if Henesys seems to have the most monsters than any other town or city in Victoria Island.

Since Ellinia, the city of Magicians, was almost a week away, Emma decided to only rest for a couple of hours before setting off after restocking and a tearful hug from Andie. And now knowing that she had to fend for herself, Emma silently wished for an uneventful trip, not knowing that she was being followed and that her wish was not going to come true.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It took Knyte and Schuyler longer to get to Kerning City than the usual six days since they kept getting lost. It seemed neither could read a map that well and so by the time they got to Kerning, they were exhausted. After resting and restocking, Knyte too took off by himself to Perion, the city of Warriors after telling and warning Schuyler to behave.

...owari...


	6. An Unexpected Friend

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters does. The name Zakum does not belong to me, I am only using it for the benefit of my story. Thank you.

_Italic = past events_

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Friend

_They feel it; he was going to unleash a powerful blast. They had to each everyone out of the stadium! Catching each other's eyes, they nodded. They knew what they had to do. They each teleported to each sections of the stadium and got ready to teleport a large number of people away. Some of the mages figured what was going on. They too were starting to teleport others away._

_He stood there, holding her limp body. She was dead. They killed her. He couldn't protect her. They killed her. They killed Light!! THEY WERE GOING TO PAY!!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Only two more days until I reach Ellinia," Emma thought in relief. She had been traveling for five days now was quite tired of walking. As of right now, Emma was setting up camp for the night, "Can't wait to get there." As much as she wanted to continue to Ellinia, she didn't want to get lost in the dark and maybe even die more monsters come out at night.

With a not so good sleep, the tired mage to be got ready to continue her journey in the morning after washing and cleaning up. Just then, she heard a snap.

"Come out!" She called, pointing her wand in the direction of the noise, "I know you're there!" Emma hoped that whatever came out would be a monster but when she saw who it was, she silently cursed.

"Finally caught you girly," the stranger said smirking.

"Tell me," she said softly, "What would an archer and thief want with a simple mage like me?"

"Ah, ah, ah," the thief said also smirking, "Let's just say, your powers can be useful for someone much more powerful."

"They must work with the ones who attacked the ship," Emma thought but then said out loud, "How cowardly of you two to wait until I was alone to show yourself. Have you no honor or pride?"

"Shut up you damn mage! Double Shot!"

"Lucky Seven!" But with a swipe of her wand sideways, a shield blocked the attacks.

"My turn." And with a swish and flick, Emma sent a green color spell to the two, "Disappear." The two enemies gasped in shock as their weapons started to fade away until they were completely gone.

"Like it? It's one of my own creations." The mage was really glad that she had made that spell though the only drawback about the spell was that she could only use it twice a day since it took up too much magic power. Emma was then ready to paralyze the two but she didn't count on the thief to be so quick or to have another weapon. Because of her miscalculations, the thief was about to wound her arm. Grabbing her left arm with a hiss, Emma glared at the two.

"You're a sindit," she stated.

"Yes," the sindit agreed, "I thought being one would come in handed. And what do you know, I was right."

Still glaring, Emma raised her wand to cast another spell but the archer grabbed it.

"You won't need this anymore," he said grinning throwing it to the bushes, "Come on Peter, let's get her and go."

"Yea Mark."

Right as they made a grab, Peter, the thief, cried out in pain and fell forward. Mark, the archer, and Emma gasped in shock when they saw his back.

"Tiger claw," Emma breathed out.

"Who's there?!" Mark cried panicking. He didn't have any weapons and he barely knew how to fight with a dagger.

"I am," someone replied as he made his way out from the tress, "You know, it's not nice to fight a girl unevenly."

"I'll get you for this!" Mark cried as he ran away with his injured teammate.

"Are you alright?" the mage asked after signing in relief that they were gone.

"Ye…yes," Emma stumbled out breathlessly, "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it," the mage said, "Here, let me help you."

Emma nodded, still speechless. While he was bandaging her arm, the speechless mage studied her savior. He had dirty blond hair, silver gray eyes, handsome features, and dressed in a plain blue robe, dark moon conehead hat, beige nitty shoes, and by his side is a level 15 emerald staff.

"There, that should do it," he said once he was finished. Smiling in gratitude, Emma thanked him again.

"It's no problem but if you don't mind my asking, why were those Scanian warriors after you?"

"They were Scanians?"

"Yea."

"Oh, well I don't really know why they attacked me," Emma lied and feeling guilty about it, "I think they were just planning to rob me."

"Oh, well I'm glad I came then."

"Why do you say that? Not that I don't feel grateful that you did by the way. Just curious."

"Because it's not everyday that I find a pretty girl needing my help." Emma flushed red causing the other mage to chuckle.

"Thanks I guess," she said shyly.

"I'm Tristan by the way. What's your name?"

"Emma and I want to thank you again for helping me."

"It's no problem Emma. I'm glad to help. Speaking of help, do you need help getting to Ellinia?"

"How do you know that?"

"While I was dressing your wound, I saw you level."

"Oh. Well what level are you Tristan?"

The blond mage lift up his left sleeve, causing Emma to blush when she saw his muscles.

"I'm level 15," he replied grinning. Emma wasn't sure if he was grinning because of him being a higher level than her or because he saw her checking out his arm. She was really hoping for the former.

"Anyways, want me to help you?"

Emma blinked in surprised, "Why do you want to help me?"

"'cause I don't want you to be attacked by those creeps again."

"Oh well, I guess if it's not too much trouble."

"Don't worry, I really want to help." Emma blushed again and nodded and thus causing Tristan to grin in pleasure.

...owari...


	7. Being Stalked

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters does. The name Zakum does not belong to me, I am only using it for the benefit of my story. Thank you.

_Italic = past events or thoughts  
_

Chapter 5: Being Stalked

_"Neh, neh Zakum, let's try out for the Universal Tournament when we're older!" Light cried as she hugged her best friend," I bet we're going to kick everyone's butt!"_

_"If you want."_

_"Yay!"  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days after Emma left Henesys; Andie was walking around the town, looking for the leader of the Bowmans, Athena Pierce. She was planning on asking someone but decided against it since she wanted to find Athena on her own. So far, she still had no idea where to look or where she is. And to make it worst, Andie was beginning to think she was being stalked. Everywhere she went, she always sees the same mage and she caught him glancing at her a couple of times so she knew it wasn't a coincidence that he happened to be everywhere she was. Truth be told, she was getting a little freaked out.

"Ok, I'll just have to try and avoid him," she thought, making two fists by her shoulders and nodding.

The archer to be was walking around Henesys Park when she was girl…

"_Dressed as a dog?"_ Shaking her head and signing, she went up to the girl since she figured she'll never find the hidden leader unless she asked for help, "Excuse me?"

"Yes? Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if you knew where Athena Pierce is."

"Ah yea I do. Just keep going that way until you see a tree house. Athena lives there."

"Oh, thank you so much."

"You're welcome!"

Andie continued on her way now wishing that she had asked for help earlier.

"_I'm so stupid. Wasted the last couple of days searching blind just because I was too proud to ask for help. Thank god, I asked for help or I would've continued to look and might never find her." _

The soon to be archer saw a tree house after thirty minutes of walking.

"Finally," she breathed out. She took a good look at the tree house, "Wow, very impressive. I wonder if she's in."

Andie knocked on the door before opening it, "Yes, it's unlocked so it must mean she's in."

Going inside, she closed the door behind her, "Sorry for the intrusion." Looking around, she noticed the stairs.

"_Maybe up there?" _Taking a deep breath and exhaling to calm her beating heart, she called out, "Excuse me? I'm here for a first job license?"

"Up here!" Someone called.

"_Thought so." _Andie smiled and went up the stairs. She saw a very pretty lady sitting behind the desk working on some paperwork.

"Please sit," Athena said without looking up from her work.

"Excuse me," she said softly before sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Ok." Athena put down her pen after she was done. She looked up and studied the young archer, "So, you're Andie. Top student of the Bowman class in Maple Academy and one of the survivors of the Southperry Ship Disaster."

"Yes madam." Andie agreed.

"And now you're here to get your license."

"Yes."

"Alright but before you get your Bowman license, you have to kill fifty Orange Mushrooms and collect a hundred of their caps. If you can do that, you will get your license."

"Ok!"

"But there is a time limit. You have until tomorrow morning to be back here with the caps."

"Yes madam!"

"That's the spirit! Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Andie walked down the stairs, never noticing that Athena had on a mysterious smile. So excited that when she opened the door to the tree house to leave, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's alright," the person she bumped into said grinning. Andie knew the guy was grinning even if she wasn't watching him because she could hear it as he spoke. Looking up, she gasped.

"The stalker!" Her mind cried out as she took a step back.

"Hey so I notice you're a rookie."

Composing herself, Andie eyed the mage, "Yea so?"

"Hey chill out. I was just wondering if you needed some help in leveling."

"And why would you be wondering that?"

"Because I wanted to help."

"Why?" Andie was confused. She knew he wanted something in return but didn't know what.

"Well because I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Huh?! What?!" Came out of the surprised archer to be's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Yea. I saw you a couple of times around Henesys and though you were real cute."

"_Ok, I never would've though he asked me this."_

"Well, what do you say?"

Glaring at the mage, Andie said, "Dude, you don't even know each other! I don't even know your name! For all I know, you could be some crazy stalker! Up until know maybe, I even thought you were one!!"

The mage laughed causing Andie to blink in confusion. When he calmed down, he once again grinned and said, "Fair enough. I admit I was kind of following you around but that was only because I was worried that you might get lost or something. I was planning on going to introduce myself and help you today but when I saw you asking Pia, I decided to wait until you came out to ask if you wanted help in doing you quest. My name is Chris by the way and I'm a level eighteen mage. And no, I am not a stalker. What about you?"

Andie once again eyed the mage suspiciously before signing after figuring that if he was up to something, she'd kick his butt later, "My name is Andie and I'm trying to get my license. And I'm a level ten beginner bowman. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Heck no! We'll start out as friends dude until we get to know each other, got that?"

"Alright," Chris agreed still grinning. Now that Andie thought of it Chris never once stopped grinning.

"_Weirdo."_

"We're gonna be great friends Andie." And Andie flushed pink.

…owari…


	8. Getting Stepped on Hurts

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters does. The name Zakum does not belong to me, I am only using it for the benefit of my story. Thank you.

_Italic = past events or thoughts_

Chapter 6: Stepping on Others is Wrong because it Hurts a Lot

"_Listen everyone, today we're getting a new friend." The twenty kids turned to the door of the dining room to see Mistress Gina holding the hand of a little girl about five years old, "Her name is Light and she will be living with us from now on. Please be kind to her as she just went through a painful experience."_

"_Yes Mistress Gina."Zakum didn't say anything. His eyes were on the little girl. He never saw anyone looking so innocent before and he was fascinated by her light color hair and blue eyes. For the first time since he could remember, the silent six year old wanted to be the light hair child's friend._

"_But she'll be like the other children," he thought depressed, "She'll hate me too. I'll have to give up on wanting to be her friend."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

It's been six days since Schuyler and Knyte parted with Emma and Andie. It's been four days since Knyte left her for Perion. And it's been two days since Schuyler got her get thief license. She is now a rogue, a very bored rogue. For the last two days, Schuyler has been doing nothing but train on monsters around the out skirt of Kerning City and was already beginning to want to quit.

Like the first day since she parted with Knyte, she figured it'll take some time before she reached and the others reached level fifth teen and is planning on taking her time. She was pretty sure the others were going to take their time too. So with her logic, the bored thief sets up camp for the night in the woods and is planning on sleeping in until noon the next day. The thief wasn't worried about being attacked by monsters because before the four friends left Southperry, Emma had given the each two containers full of warding seeds. The seed, once planted, would set up a ward of twenty feet surrounded the area, denying entry to anyone wishing to cause harm to anyone within the ward.

Schuyler was also covered by a camouflage sleeping bag so she could blend in with her surroundings just in case other people get past the ward so she wouldn't be disturbed. So imagine her shock when she felt someone stepping on her hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" She screamed out in pain. The thief jumped out of her sleeping bag and checked her hand, which was now throbbing and red.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry!" Someone cried. Looking up, Schuyler saw a handsome teenager around her age with black short hair and grey eyes, dressed in level fifth teen dark night shirt, dark nightshift pants, black snow boots, and with a steel titan claw. But she wasn't checked him out, she was too busy glaring death into his eyes.

"Can't you watch where you are going?! I was sleeping here!!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Shit, I said I was sorry. Here let me help you."

"No! You've done enough for me. Go away." Schuyler then began digging through her backpack, searching for some pain ointment and bandages.

"At least let me help you since I was the one who stepped on your hand. You can't even use left hand."

The other thief took her backpack and began searching through it until he saw the ointment and bandages. He then began rubbing the ointment onto her injury before wrapping the hand with the bandages. And while he was doing that, Schuyler continued to glare at him although the heat from her glare lessened. He was helping her after all.

"Thanks I guess," she said in gratitude after he was done.

"You could at least sound a little bit more grateful," the guy said smirking.

"Why should I? You were the one who injured it in the first place."

"It was an accident and I already apologized for doing it. No one told you to be sleeping in the middle on the woods anyways."

"Hey! Where I camp is none of your business ok?!"

"Why are you camping on the ground anyways? What aren't you in the trees? Aren't you worried that you'll get attacked? Judging by your clothes and claw, it won't take much for you to be in danger if you aren't careful."

"Look buddy, I don't have to explain anything to you. I can do whatever I want! Furthermore, no I'm not worried about being attacked; I put up a ward around the area so I could be safe for the night. Duh."

"It's the middle of the day."

"And?! Got a problem with that?"

Signing the thief asked instead, "Anyways, where'd you get a warding seed? Those are extremely expensive."

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you're a stranger, duh!"

"God you're irritating."

"Hey, I'm right here you know!"

"That's why I said it." The thief rubbed his forehead since it was getting tensed just talking to the young girl. Schuyler glared at him once again before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." She began packing up her stuff slowly as her left hand was still hurting. She heard the guy signed before he started to help her by rolling up her sleep bag and tying it together.

"The name's Jay." She heard him say.

"Huh?"

"My name is Jay. What's yours?"

"...Schuyler."

"Nice to meet you Schuyler."

"Same I guess..."

"Are you going to tell me where you got the warding seed now?" Schuyler pulled back in shock.

"What?! No way!" She cried. She and the others promised Emma that they wouldn't tell anyone about the seeds since if they did and the school found out about it, Emma would be a big trouble.

"Huh why not? I gave you my name!"

"And when did I tell you that I wanted your name for information?!"

"Argh!"

…owari…


	9. Meeting Mickey

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters does. The name Zakum does not belong to me, I am only using it for the benefit of my story. Thank you.

_Italic = past events or thoughts_

Chapter 7: Meeting Mickey

* * *

"_What are your skills Zakum and what are you going to be? I have magic so I'm going to be a mage. I don't really like killing though so maybe I'm going to be a cleric. What about you?"_

"…_.I'm going to be a warrior and I am most skilled in spears…." Light smiled at her quiet best friend. It has been a few years since the two met and became friends and although by becoming Zakum's friend, Light ruined her chance of making other friends, she never once regretted their friendship. Zakum was and still is her everything and she knew she is his. They would always be together and one day, the two of them will bring glory back to Scania._

* * *

After nearly a week of traveling, Knyte reached Perion's western gates. Signing in relief, he entered, heading towards the potions shop to restock his supplies. After eating, he began his search for the Chief of the warriors and Perion, Dances with Balrog. It took Knyte the whole day before he found Dances with Balrog at the top of the mountain. By then Knyte was already angry for not just asking for help. It wouldn't have taken so long if he wasn't so stubborn and had asked for help when he spent the first three hours walking around town lost.

"Ah young Knyte. Top of the Warrior class at Maple Academy and a survivor of the Maple Island Ship Disaster. Finally you made it." Dances with Balrog said once Knyte walked through the cave doors.

"Thank you sir," Knyte said bowing.

"Take a seat."

"Yes sir." Knyte walked forward and took a seat in front of the Chief.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we. You want your warrior license."

"Yes sir."

"You'll have to prove that you are brave and strong enough before I give you the license though. Let's see; aw yes. You must hunt and kill fifty stumps and collect a hundred tree branches from them. Bring them to me by this time tomorrow or fail."  
Knyte stood up from his seat and bowed once again, "Yes sir. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I wish you luck Knyte the warrior."

"Thank you sir!" With on more bow, Knyte quickly left the cave, never noticing Dances' grin as he went down the mountain.

Although it was getting dark, Knyte decided to start his task before it got too dark and because he was afraid he might run out of time. So instead of resting for the night, he left Perion by the eastern gate and was impressed with the landscape.

"Maybe there'll be stumps at the bottom," he mused as he only saw some snail monsters and some dark stumps. Climbing down the mountain clef, he signed in relief as he was correct when he saw three stumps. He crept quietly towards the unsuspecting monster and as he was undetected, Knyte silently raised his sword. With a quick and forceful swing, he cut the surprised stump in half and with a cry, the stump died. Knyte then broke the lone tree branch from one the halves and stuff it in his backpack. Just thinking of holding a hundred tree branches in his backpack, Knyte thanked the shop owners that they spelled their packs and backpacks to be featherweight and expand from the inside so it could hold any many things inside without it being super heavy and big.

Knyte quickly killed the other two stumps although it was much harder as they now know they were being hunted and were on guard. With him hunting stumps and already killing three, the other stumps came out from hiding or from their shelter and began hunting Knyte in return for revenge. He hunted until it was too dark to see anything properly without a flashlight before deciding to make camp where he was at since he was too tired to go back to town. And so before digging into his backpack, Knyte jumped onto a big boulder so the stumps around won't get him. When he found the two containers containing the warding seeds, he dropped one seed onto the rock he was standing on and watched as the stumps were pushed back until they were twenty feet away from the rock he was on. Knyte wouldn't have used a warding seed since he could've just camped on the boulder but he didn't want to take the risk.

"I'm so glad Emma gave me these," he said putting away the containers before setting his backpack down, holding a flashlight. With his flashlight, it was easier to search for the dead stump monsters to use for a fire. After starting his fire, Knyte began to cook something since he was hungry, "But I wonder how she found a way to make them. I thought it was secret only the Academy knew. Heh, Emma must've snuck into the principle's private library for the spell or whatever. That bookworm, she's lucky she wasn't caught. Oh well, we're lucky she found it or it would've been harder to train."

Knyte was beginning to fall asleep when he heard a yelp. Getting up from his sleeping bag, he aimed the flashlight where the yelp came from and saw another warrior on the ground by his fireplace holding his foot.

"Let me guess," Knyte signed out shaking his head, "You stepped on the ashes."

"Wow how'd you know?" the guy asked amazed forgetting about his injured foot.

"_You got to be kidding me,"_ Knyte stared at the boy who looked a year or two younger than him.

"Well let's see," he said getting comfortable after getting out from his sleeping bag, "You were walking in the dark, without a flashlight I might add since I don't see one near you, your shoes must be cheap if the ashes from the fireplace got through and lastly, you're on the ground holding your foot when I first saw you. Am I correct?"

"Wow you're smart! I'm Mickey by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Knyte. Now can you go away, I'm trying to sleep? Goodnight."

"But wait, aren't you worried about be attacked by monsters?!"

Knyte groaned. He had to meet an annoyingly loud person did he? Knyte covered his head and ignored the frustrating boy. Maybe if he pretended to fall sleep, the boy would leave him alone.

"Hey! Are you still awake?! Hello?!"

"_It's not working."_

"Dude wake up! I'm still talking to you!!"

"_Go away. I'm ignoring you."_

"Hello..?!"

"What?!" Knyte was fed up. This guy was more annoying than Daisy!

"Finally you're awake! Are you going to answer my question now?"

The warrior-to-be glared at the younger boy, "No."

"…no what?"

"No, I am not worried."

"Really? Why not?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

Mickey grinned cheekily, "Nope."

Knyte signed in defeat. Maybe if he answered this guy's stupid questions, he'd leave.

"So, why aren't you scared? From your clothes, I can tell you are still just a beginner. Usually, beginners are more careful when hunting so they don't get killed themselves."

"…I put up a ward…"

"Wow! Like a warding seed?! Those are really expensive! How'd you get one?! Are you rich or something?!"

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"Oh sorry, I was just surprised."

*Sign* "Yes I put up a warding seed. Yes I know they are expensive. None of your business. And again, none of your business."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Can you go away now? I have to wake up early tomorrow and finish my quest."

"Oh." Knyte got back into his sleeping bag, glad that he was finally going to get some sleep.

"Can I camp with you?"

The warrior-to-be groaned. So close to peace and quiet.

"If I let you camp here, will you shut up?"

"Yea."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Great! Thanks pal!" Mickey took out his sleeping bag noisily. God, can this ever do anything quietly!? "Hey, I know! I can help you hunt tomorrow! It's safer too!"

"Fine whatever, just be quiet!"

"Ok! Sorry. Goodnight."

"Hn."

Morning came too quickly for Knyte since he didn't get enough sleep but he still got up since he wanted to continue with his quest. As he was cleaning up, he noticed that Mickey was still sleeping. Signing, he went to wake him up.

"Hey Mickey wake up," he nudged the boy's shoulder with his foot, "It's morning. Get up."

"Argh…" Mickey groaned as he was waking up, "…too tired…"

"Fine. I'm going to leave you here. And just to let you know, the warding seed will only last another ten minutes."

"…fine…get…ting…up…"

After washing up and such, Knyte got a good look at the boy.

"You're level 15?"

"Yup! Been 15 for a while."

"How long have you been training?"

"For about a couple of months."

"How can that be? You're younger than me but you're level 15. You should still be in an academy. What academy were you in? I never saw you in Maple Academy."

"Oh, I went to a smaller academy, Evergreen."

"Oh, I heard of it."

"Yea. It's pretty small but it was home for the last couple of years before I left."

"But how are you here?"  
"Oh, when I was in Evergreen, I reached level 10 a year before some of my year mates. Since we had nothing to do anymore, the school let us graduate early."

"Hm, I never heard of that ever happening before."

"Really? That must've of never happened in Maple before then 'cause it happens in Evergreen all the time."

"I guess."

"Anyways, you went to Maple Academy? That's amazing. You know, I wanted to go there too but I wasn't smart enough for it. Plus, I don't think I was that strong enough to even pass the entrance exam. You must be pretty smart and strong to get in. What level are you anyways?"

"…oh, I'm level 10."

"What?! You just came here?!"

"Yea."

"Wait, did you come on the Southperry ship that as attacked?!"

"…no I didn't. There were too many graduates this year so there were more ships than usual. Two of them were Maple graduates; one was attacked while the other wasn't. And I was on the one that didn't get attacked. I heard about it though after we had landed."

"Oh, you got lucky then. I heard that everyone on that ship was killed."

"Yea I know."

"Anyways, let's start on your quest. What is your quest anyways?"

"I have to kill fifty stumps and collect a hundred tree branches. So far, I killed fifteen and collected ten."

"Hey, you're in luck! I just remembered I have some tree branches! You want mines?"

"Sure, if you don't need them anymore."

"Don't worry, I don't think I do. Let me get them." Mickey dug through his backpack and took out four branches, "That sucks, I thought I had more."

"It's ok. At least we're closer to being done."

"Yea!"

"Oh yea, I want to apologize for being so rude to you last night. I was just irritated that I might run out of time if I didn't get up early enough."

"It's cool man. I understand."

"Thanks."

With the help from Mickey, Knyte finished his quest by 4pm that afternoon. The two then went back to Perion to turn in the quest to Dances with Balrog.

"Hm, good job," the chief said nodding, "And I'm also glad you made a friend. It's hard to find trustworthy people in these war times."

"Thank you sir."

"Here's your license. You are now an official Warrior of Perion. Make me proud Knyte of Windia."

"Thank you sir and I won't let you down."

"I'll remember that."

"Yes sir."

The two left Dances with Balrog's house, not hearing what the chief whispered as they had left.

"Especially since your friend will soon be at a crossroad in which it either means the end of Windia or the start of new. Good luck Knyte of Windia and Mickey of Scania."

Knyte and Mickey walked around the bust streets of Perion, Knyte still looking at his new license in awe. Mickey chuckled since Knyte was drooling.

"Congratulations Knyte. And you might want to wipe off your drool. People are staring."

Knyte flushed a little pink as he wipe his mouth with the back of his arm, "What should we do now?"

"Hm, how about train?"

"Sure."

"All right! Let's go!"

*Sign* "I'm beginning to wonder who is new to this island."

…to be continued…


	10. Disappearance

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters do. The name Zakum does not belong to me, I am only using it for the benefit of my story. Thank you.

_Italic = past events or thoughts_

Chapter 8: Disappearance

_It was almost time for the first stage of the Universal Tournament. Zakum, Light, their other two teammates, and the other worlds' contestants were in the Capsule Room which it's capsules will later transport them and the others to the monster planet, Demethos. Light was talking with their teammates while Zakum looks around the large room, taking everything in. He watched everyone converse, some teams even talking to other teams until he heard a loud commotion. Turning to the door, he saw four contestants walked through the doors laughing, dressed in silver and black colored clothes._

_Zakum noticed that the room went silent. He and everyone know who they were._

"_Windians," he thought. _

_

* * *

_

It's been three months since Tristan saved Emma from her attackers and since then, the two have been inseparable. With the help of her new friend, Emma quickly got her magician license and rose to level 10. And after receiving her license, Emma was now permitted in learning higher level spells. Although she learned about seven or so new spells, her favorite so far is her magic claw and magic guard. The magic claw is her most effective offence spell while the magic guard being her most effective defense spell.

Being with Tristan was an adventure for the quiet mage. He was totally different from the other mages she had gone to school with. He was outgoing, sociable, loud, didn't like to read that much unless he had to, and loved to hunt and kill monsters. He had also gone to Evergreen Academy instead of Maple, a much smaller and not as popular school located also on Maple Island. Compared to him, Emma felt like a dreary bookworm so she never told him about her lack of self-confidence in herself.

She didn't want him to take pity on her and instead used her time training, talking, and spending her time with him. Knowing that when he got tired of her, he'd leave, therefore, she treasured their time together. It didn't help that whenever he gaze at her for a long period of time or smile his killer smile, she'd felt her heart flutter and speed up causing herself to blush. Even with these feelings, she didn't want to confess and ruin their friendship.

* * *

As for Andie and Chris, they were now an official couple. Andie got tired of him always asking her and agreed since she did feel a little attracted to him. She found him very egotistic and rude but at the same time charismatic, sweet, and charming although she would never tell him that to his face. Then he'd get even more swell in the head and she'd feel like smacking him. But the again, with him around Andie was never bored. He was always making her laugh, always telling jokes, and very protective. Of course sometimes he did piss her off but for some reason she could never stay mad at him. She thought it was maybe because when he knew something was his fault, he'd beg, plead, and sometimes even crawl until Andie forgave him after she had her laugh. Let's just say, the happy couple were very much into one another.

* * *

With Schuyler and her new found friend Jay, their relationship wasn't as funny or as smooth as her two other friends. The two thieves instead argue or shout at each other almost every hour over even the smallest things. It seems that something from one another just boils their blood causing them to unleash their anger at each other. But no matter how much they fight or piss each other off, they always manage to meet up again and apologize and become friends again, only to argue again later. They were the best of friends. But when Jay confessed his feelings for Schuyler, their weird relationship became awkward.

Out of the four of their group, Schuyler was the youngest and most childish and never really though about boys or love. So imagine her surprise when Jay told her he liked her as more than a friend. She was so shocked, she didn't make a reply. Fortunately, Jay, as if he could understand her feelings, told her he'd wait for her reply. After that, their relationship went back to normal or as normal as it can be. But then Schuyler started to notice how cute her friend was or how nice he was to her than others in Kerning. She kind of figured that he didn't like people that much. Much to her embarrassment, whenever she started to notice that her thoughts surrounded her dark hair friend, her face would warm up and heart start to speed. So, still very confused about her feelings, she kept quiet about them.

* * *

For Knyte and Mickey, their friendship turned into brothers in all but blood. The younger boy was very naïve and immature, so Knyte always had to watch out for him. He was still wondering how Mickey had survived until they met. But no matter how annoying Mickey was, Knyte was glad they met. The younger boy was like a little brother he had always wanted. And obviously, Mickey looked up to Knyte, even if the older boy was of a lower level than him. Knyte was kind, considerate, very mature, and smart and Mickey really admires him.

* * *

And so after six months or so of training, the four chosen ones finally reached level fifteen and decided to meet up in Henesys.

Emma was confused. For the past couple of months, Tristan had been disappearing for a couple of day to at last a week or two before showing up suddenly. When she asked him about it, he'd smile and said he was hunting higher level monsters that she couldn't fight yet and she'd believe him even though she was still suspicious. After Schuyler finally leveled to fifteen, they all decided to meet up. When she told Tristan about it, he seemed interested and was thrilled to meet her friends but on the day they were supposed to leave Ellinia, he was gone. All she found was a note saying that he was sorry he couldn't leave with her and that he will meet up with her later. Sad and confused, Emma packed up her campsite, intending to leave for Henesys, with or without Tristan.

"Tristan?" She called through their buddie link, "Are you there? Well, if you're too busy to answer, just know that I will be heading to Henesys in a little bit. I hope to see you there. Bye." Closing the link, Emma set out to Henesys, killing monsters on the way to relieve her depression.

"I hope you're ok," she thought sadly.

* * *

Schuyler had told Jay about her friends a little later after they met so when she told him about their meeting, he wanted to go as well. Knowing that it'll take two weeks to get to Henesys, they left a week before Emma left Ellinia, wanting to get to their destination quickly.

"Hey, wait up will ya?!" Jay cried as he ran after Schuyler.

"Nope! You got to hurry up! I want to get to Hene as fast as I can!"

"Come on Sky, it's too early for running to run!"

Too excited to sleep, Schuyler had woken up Jay at 6 am so they could leave right away. Let's just say, Jay wasn't happy about it.

"No it's not! You're just a slow poke! Hurry up will you?!"

"Sky wait!"

"Nope! Catch me if you can!"

"Sky!"

"No!"

"God, do you have to run this fast?!"

"Yes!"

"Schuyler!"

"Hahaha!"

"Argh!" Hearing Jay groan only caused the young thief to giggle. She loves massing with him.

* * *

Knyte and Mickey were on their way to Henesys by going through Sleepywood. Before, Knyte had wanted to go toward Kerning City but Mickey told him about the route to Sleepywood and how it was faster than going around toward Kerning. Not wanted to take the long way, Knyte decided to follow Mickey's suggestion. A day into their trip, Knyte woke up to see that Mickey was gone. All his things were gone as well and there wasn't even footprints so it meant Mickey had left a long time ago.

"What? Again?" Knyte was irritated. He looked around but didn't see Mickey anywhere or anyone at all. Cleaning up his campsite, he began searching for his brother, but after an hour of searching, Mickey was still missing.

"That idiot," the warrior cursed, "Where does he always run off to?"

Since he couldn't do anything else, Knyte continued to Henesys. When he reached the fork in the road, Knyte went west and finally saw light as the end of the dark forest. Only seven more days left until he reached Henesys and see his friends again. All of a sudden, he heard Emma's voice, "Tristan, are you there? Well, if you're too busy to answer, just know that I will be heading to Henesys in a little bit. I hope to see you there. Bye."

"Tristan's gone too?" he thought, "What the hell the going on?" Knyte would've asked but Emma sounded depressed so he decided not to.

"Hey guys," he called instead through his buddie link, "How far are you guys from Hene?" A few minutes later he heard, "About a week away," from Emma and, "Same here," from Schuyler though she sounded asleep.

"Me too. See you guys in a week."

"Yea." Emma agreed.

"Ahuh," Schuyler signed.

* * *

Andie couldn't wait to introduce Chris to her friends. She knew they were going to get along great. Since the two were already in Henesys, they just continued to train or hang out until one morning she woke up and Chris was gone. Andie looked around and spotted a note. Picking it up, she read:

"Hey, sorry about leaving to suddenly but something came up and I had to leave last night. Sorry that I'm not going to get to meet your friends but if they stay in Henesys long enough; maybe we can when I come back. Bye and love you. Chris."

"Stupid Chris," Andie thought sadly, "Why are you always disappearing?"

Knowing that the others wouldn't be in Henesys for another week or two, Andie continued to train since there wasn't much else she could do. As the young archer was hunting, she overheard Emma talking through the buddie link.

"Tristan, are you there? Well, if you're too busy to answer, just know that I will be heading to Henesys in a little bit. I hope to see you there. Bye."

"I guess Tristan isn't going to make it either," she thought and before she could say anything to her quiet friend, Andie heard Schuyler's voice through the link.

"Jay, you asshole! Where are you?! When I find you, I'm so going to kick you in the ass!"

"Sky?!" Emma cried, shocking her friends, "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"Jay disappeared on me again! I woke up just now and he's gone!"

"The same thing happened to Mickey!" Came Knyte's voice, "And Tristan too I heard."

"And Chris," Andie said, "Did they leave a note?"

"No!" Schuyler cried.

"Nope." Knyte replied.

"Yea but all it said was that he would try to meet up with me later. It didn't say where he is going at all."

"Did Chris leave you a note Andie?" Knyte asked.

"Yea, he said he's sorry that he had to leave because something came up."

"It's weird how they all disappeared at the same time," Schuyler said.

"They might know each other." Emma commented.

"And disappeared because that "something" Chris said came up is related…?" Knyte assumed.

"Maybe," Andie agreed.

"But the why didn't Jay and Mickey leave a note?" Schuyler asked.

"Maybe they didn't have time?" Emma suggested.

"Whatever, see you guys in a week," Andie said signing. She was done talking about the mystery of why they disappeared.

"Yea. Bye."

"Bye."

"Later."

…owari…


	11. author's note

hey guys, i need your help again on looking for a fanfic on Naruto.

It's about naruto being a special ANBU and he is living in a temple or something like that.

Anyways, he is super strong and is placed on the genin teams to watch sasuke or something like that and the guys starts falling for him.

he then finds his mother's old desserts recipe and opens a shop. during the chuunin exan, he distracts orochimaru when gum clones and defeats neji by trapping him in ice cream, i think. he paints too.

during the invasion, a boy comes and says he is naruto's wife because naruto defeated him in battle and in his culture, that is how the people in his village find mates. this fic a slash i believe.

after the invasion, naruto starts to train gaara, neji, and lee i think and they become strong too.

thats all i remember about the fic. plz help by looking for the fic for me! thnx!


End file.
